And again comes the Hunger Games
by akiho13
Summary: The Hunger Games have been brought up again! What a horrid occurrence! No one expected it, but now that Peeta and Katniss have left this world, nothing holds the Capitol back from what they want.   NOTE: Made on a random whim. Worth reading.
1. Welcome

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue<span>  
><strong>_

_After 94 years, the Hunger games still moves on strong._

_Each of the twelve districts compete in this large battle as they have every year, their most memorable being the 74th. During that year's game, there was an odd two tributes who both won. They each came out alive and victorious. After all these years, the two tributes who won, have died. This is expected since it is so long after that game. They each were teens when they competed. One girl on fire, named Katniss Everdeen, and the 'lover boy' Peeta Mellark. And now that they have died, nothing holds the Games back from coming again...  
><em>

_Not only those two have passed, but many others as well. Such as the Game Master, Announcer, Mentors, and even President Snow. His death was mourned over most. He was the most influential man to ever obtain presidency. Now another takes his place. As all others have been replaced as well._

_Now that we all have taken time to think about what has occurred after all of these years, to all of you that read this now..._

"I hereby introduce you to the 168th Hunger Games."

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

_And what a twisted one this year it shall be..._


	2. May the odds be ever in your favor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hunger Games. This was all a random idea that came out of no where. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Velnshi's POV<strong>

Another day passes by in the fast life of district 6. Everything passed by either extremely slow or insanely fast. Every word you heard was 'Auto this' or 'Engine that' or something along those lines at least.

Cars were made by every person able and advanced as such. Though I for one, refused to help.

I know that sounds really selfish and all, but it isn't that bad. A lot of people are already working and don't _need_ my help. Not a bit of it. At one point in time, I even offered my assistance and they just dismissed it like they would a broken gear. It's really insulting for them to say they wont take your help. Then again, that doesn't really matter to me. Now I just have more time for what I want to do.

Aside from the lovely inhabitants of this district, I am awaiting something rather important.

Within the next five hours, there will be a ceremony held. Everyone will be together.

The importance of this event is great. So great that every vehicle and transportation device is put on a hault and will be until it is over. This event taking place is also in every other district. This event is called:

The Reaping.

This has been taking place for over 100 years now. Though not all in a row. There was a period of time that they had stopped. I can't remember for the life of me why though.

"Velnshi! Let's go!"

"Coming Janet!" I called back to the tanned woman who was at the front door. After reaching said destination she responded, "Call me Mom. I've told you so many times now." Her oil covered gloved hands rested on her hips. "Yes, yes. I know, I know."

"There's no need to repeat everything your mother says." And that was my 'Dad' Zach. His choppy black hair shined like always as he fixed his Car Repair Man uniform. The denim material had patches over patches from a multitude of rips. He always worked hard, and tried his best to keep me in line. So did Janet, but her idea of parenting is what other people call 'being a dictator.' Though she also worked her share in both the house and out. Yet she somehow managed to keep her short and curly caramel hair clean and fluffed to perfection on her small head.

"So is everyone ready to finish one last car before the Reaping?" Janet nodded. "Yes sir we are." Her white smile glistened beneath the fluorescent lights of the doorway. Zach smiled back just as perfectly. They really were a sweet couple. Of course, they never bore a child. Janet can't have children. That being why they adopted me. Now when I say adopt, I mean found me and took me home like a stray. To put it in a nutshell, my actual parents are dead. Both killed for treason against the capitol.

"Do you have your key Velnshi?" Zach inquired.

"Always do." I held up the chain that I wore as a necklace. It had a key attached to it. This key was something I've kept since they found me. So every time I leave the house, they make sure I have it on my person. We have no idea what it's to though.

"Come on now Dear. We don't want to get there too late."

"I'm coming. You two go ahead and be on your way out the door." Janet smiled again. "Just don't take to long."

As we left outside, the humid air wafted right into our faces. Clouds parted in the sky, letting the sun's rays hit right on our feet.

Soon, a van full of people passed by at full speed. My angled white-to-red hair blew in the unexpected gust of wind. For some reason, no matter how much it gets in my way, I constantly refuse to pull my hair back.

"I'm here!" Zach called out unnecessarily loud.

"Don't shout so much..." Janet shook her head while holding it with one hand and opening the car door with the other.

After sitting myself in the back seat, Zach started the engine. Of course he drove. He always does. By Zach's terms, men should always take the wheel. That is, until the woman says they're going the wrong way. For some reason though, he always laughs after he says it. Janet hits him like she usually does. I've never learned why, and really don't care to.

~:-~:-~:-time skip-:~:-~-:~

Once the drinking of juice and other 'adult' drinks was finished to celebrate the finishing of the last car before The Reaping, Janet, Zach, and I left for the town square.

In the crowded area, near the edge of the core to our district, was a stage. A recently renewed one. A giant monitor rested in the back. Speaker systems were blocking the majority of the sides.

Each person in the area was getting quieter and quieter as they gathered. The only loud sound was that of crying. People were so afraid of their children or themselves being chosen. Zach, Janet, and I weren't though. I hadn't been chosen yet, and I'm 16 already. Janet and Zach were in their thirties, so they weren't even in The Reaping. So we weren't too afraid of it at all. Then again...never mind. Just something a little secret.

Each of us teens/children passed each other for our blood sample.

When it finally came my turn, the lady didn't even look up at me. She just simply said, "Give me your hand." Then a prick at the finger, and it was done. I blended among the crowd soon after.

Moments passed until a woman in solid blue and white stepped onto the stage. Silence fell.

**Jen's POV**

I tapped gingerly on the silver microphone. This caught the attention of my audience. A smile crossed my lips. As I cleared my throat I stood closer to the edge.

"Hello one and all. I will be announcing the tributes of this year's Hunger Games. My name is Jen Havarty. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance everyone." I took a moment to pause before speaking my favorite line.

"I hereby introduce you to the 168th Hunger Games." Then was the words spoken by one of _my _mentors.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

After this came the announcement of the video to be shown. Of course, over the years there has been a slight change. At the end, President Grenn announced that after the death of the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, the capitol was rebuilt. This done by him. He proudly took credit and welcomed everyone to the ongoing Hunger Games. I could see each person in the audience scorn at this. As does the inhabitants of every other district in every other year.

Almost before the video's end I rose to the front again. Thankfully the show ended before I made a fool of myself.

"That was a brilliant document. Correct?" I chucked lightly as I became nervous from the silent and still audience.

"So, let us choose the two lucky tributes. Shall we?"

Quickly I paced to the males bowl. "Let's switch it up a bit and do men first." I dug my hand in without hesitation. Each paper scraped over my bare fingers. I once got a paper cut from this. Not very surprising.

A slip of paper found its way between my thumb and forefinger. I dug it out and unfolded it, then casually read the name.

"Chrone Guine."

A boy with short blond-grey hair passed through the crowd. He wore black boots, untucked grey jeans, a black v-neck, and a long black trench coat. With the way he carried himself, he didn't seem to surprised or mad. Not sad or really anything. More lax than anything else.

"Say hello to everyone." He stood next to me. I was shorter.

"Hello."

Even his voice seemed uncaring in his almost ghostly whisper. Something was...different about this boy. Different than the other tributes.

After shrugging the thought away, I was off to the female's bowl.

Digging and digging I was. Until a single paper was clutched in my hand. Pulling it out I read the name, which was odd indeed.

"Velnshi Carlo."

Soon a girl with oddly cut and colored hair ran on stage. Her smile was one of shock and amusement. Stunned I stuttered, "S-Say hello." She nodded and walked closer. "Hello~." Her tone was cheery and giddy. Now instead of odd, she was just plain creepy. Then she walked in quick pace to the opposite side of the stage from Chrone.

Both were weird.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, so those are our two tributes from District 6, for this years annual Hunger Games." I turned to the two and shook their hands.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

As we walked off the stage, I could see the two in front of me. The boy was clearly unamused, and so bored looking. But to his side, the female had almost a skip to her beat. Like she was almost waiting for this to happen. The two were polar opposites beside each other, but they seem so different, that they might be perfectly alike.

So many thoughts were rushing through my head. I just needed to be cool. That's what Effie would do. She always acted so cool. Nothing phased her peppy attitude. I wish I was just like her. Unfortunately, I'm not.

Her hair was a almost white fluff cloud, mine was short and dark blue in a bob cut.

Effie's eyes were a vibrant beauty, my eyes are only a pale blue.

Not only that, but she wore some of the best outfits. Out there and proud. I just stick to my usual white with a thick blue stripe on the left. That because I had the dumb idea of putting a blue stripe over the left side of my face. Effie got so disappointed when I did. She said that now I have less variety because of it.

I really am so stupid...

**Janet's POV**

Why?

Why is this happening to me?

No. This isn't happening. Nothing just happened. Nothing. Nothing! I heard wrong! I saw wrong! I know I did! My senses must be tricking me. That's the only solution. Velnshi isn't a tribute. She isn't. Not my daughter. My only child.

After all this time, I can't have my one child, my only child, leaving like this. This can't be. I won't accept it. I won't! I refuse to let her die like this. Such a meaningless death that shouldn't occur! Everything is taking a turn for the worse. Like someone is stepping on the gas to hard, and I'm anticipating the crash.

But only one thing makes this all worse. About when Velnshi had come on stage. It felt as if she was staring right at me. With that...that...

That smile...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So that was half my usual length of chapters. Sorry about that. I just couldn't write anymore and the ending still be kind of climatic though.

So I hoped you all liked this chapter. I tried hard and am still working with it. I plan on making this story full of twists and turns, this chapter wasn't much of one though. My apologies. Other than that, thank you for reading.

Love, your author,

Akiho13 =^-^=


	3. WARNING: Rewrite

**It is Happening**

Yes, indeed, this is happening now. I am rewriting this story as well as many other fan fiction I have written. As I look back on them, I realize that I cannot continue my stories when they are written so terribly already (was still in Junior High when most of them were written). Nonetheless, I do plan to keep writing my stories.

First though, I will be deleting the stories all together. This won't happen though until I've rewritten the chapters, that way anyone who has recently read these stories won't be left unknowing of the change, nor will anyone else for that matter.

Once I have them all rewritten, I will post the rewrite as a new story all together. The title will remain the same so there is no confusion and it will be easy to find. I don't want to simply replace the chapters with these old stories simply because one, it is too much trouble, and two, the rest of the already crappily written chapters are still there.

Anyways, do you all get my point?

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, along with that, here is the list of fan fiction that will be rewritten (this is being posted on each of my "to be remade" stories):

* * *

><p><em>Fire Really Does Burn<em> - anime based Black Blood Brothers fan fiction

_Perfect Children_ - manga based Soul Eater fan fiction

_Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship_ - manga based -Man fan fiction

_Which Way the Bell Rings_ - anime based Black Butler fan fiction

_Shadow Witch_ - The Forbidden Game fan fiction (only slight editing, not a full rewrite)

_And Again Comes the Hunger Games_ - movie based The Hunger Games fan fiction (mainly editing)

_Ikebukuro's Journey_ - parody based Durarara! side fan fiction (based on my main fan fiction that has yet to be fully written and published)

_Cosplay Chaos _- manga/parody AU based -Man co-write fan fiction (will be published on a joint account written by Tiryn and myself. The link is at the top of my profile page)

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's that. Unless it says "editing" beside it, you can assume that even the story line will be changed in the fan fictions. As nerve wracking as that may be, this is something I feel I must do before writing more. I do apologize for the inconvenience.<p>

To those reading this fiction, I encourage you to read the others listed above if you know the genre.

Also, a little side note, I am taking any suggestions and ideas from you guys! If you have any plot ideas or side characters you would like to donate to these stories, PM me about it and if they are used, I'll credit you in the disclaimer.

I'm really excited to see any ideas you guys may have, so don't be shy! Funny, dramatic, even horror or romance oriented, I don't mind any sort of ideas~

Also, if you wish to donate an OC, they will most likely be a side character. Here are the rules to that:

* * *

><p>-I need a name, age, gender, race, and any other information you wish to give me on the character, as well as which story they would go in.<p>

-Being OP (over powered) is such a large no that I shouldn't have to mention it.

-May have a past with an OC or Cannon, though I must approve of it for story's sake.

-Must fit the universe of which fiction they are being placed into.

Antagonists:

-May win a fight or two and become a large antagonist depending on which fan fiction and how good they are.

Protagonists:

-Will more than likely be only a side character. Sorry, but unless this is for a story with only one or two OCs already in it (such as _Which Way the Bell Rings _or _Perfect children_) then there really isn't enough room in the initial storyline. If you wish for them to be more than a side character, I will require much reasoning as to why that should happen in the PM.

* * *

><p>As for any more information, the "to be deleted and not redone" story is <em>As the Hands of Time Turn, <em>a Summer Wars fan fiction.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Along with that, please PM any ideas or OCs that you wish to contribute.

Thank you for reading this! I do hope none of you are too disappointed in me. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks again for reading!

-Akiho Shire-


End file.
